


New Beginnings

by HollowCity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowCity/pseuds/HollowCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes to think that he's a good person. Admittedly, a good person who has made some bad decisions, but a good person all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A story titles "A New Beginning"
> 
> This will be a WIP for a while. I have writer's block and I will try my best to continue this. I decided that posting at least this much is better than forgetting about it all together.

Stiles finds himself standing outside of a building in the downtown area of whatever city he's currently in. After passing through Oklahoma, he'd given up on caring about where he ended up.

 

This building he's staring up at has an illuminated sign advertising high quality pizza (What is high quality pizza?) and that it's open until 3am. Stiles checks his watch and it's currently 1:34am.

 

He walks inside and walks up to the counter to look at the large menu on the back wall.

 

So many decisions, he thinks. And all the time in the world.

 

He didn't want to think about anything more than he already had, so he ordered a slice of cheese pizza and sat down in a booth facing the entrance. It was more out of habit than anything else.

 

Stiles became lost in his thoughts for what seemed like a second. However, it must have been longer because a plate with his slice of pizza was placed down in front of him. A cup of coffee was then placed next to the plate. Stiles looked up in confusion.

 

"Excuse me," he questions. "I didn't order this coffee."

 

The waiter turns around and Stiles thinks he would have attempted flirting with the man if he knew he were staying local. The waiter shrugs nonchalantly.

 

"It's on the house. You look like you could use it," he says. Stiles' lip quirks at the corner.

 

"You have no idea."


End file.
